blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hexingtons
The Hexingtons is an American teen comedy television sitcom created by Timmy Gladdison that premiered on January 1, 3011 on Sintopia Channel. The show is about a family of six kids who has common feelings to each one another, but mainly has different personalities caused by their social-born activities. The show stars Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, Riley Anderson, Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Genevieve Hannelius, with Carly Tucson and Dennis Mayton. The Hexingtons consists of 33 episodes in one season. Season 1 premiered on January 1, 3011, Season 2 premiered on January 1, 3012, Season 3 premiered on January 1, 3013, Season 4 premiered on January 8, 3014. Season 5 premiered on March 4, 3015. Season 6 premiered on February 3, 3016. Sintopian Entertainment wants Timmy Gladdison to keep working on The Hexingtons because the show is getting millions of national views and thousands of Sintopian views. Sintopia Channel wants the show to consist of at least 10 seasons. Gladdison said to the Sintopia Channel investors that there might will be a next seventh season after that and will probably be the last because he is planning his retirement. The Hexingtons became one of Sintopia Channel's "Top 5 Teenage Sitcoms" list. It is the most viewed Sintopia Channel television show, with a total view of 100.8 million as of December 3015, beating a rerunning of [[Mountaineous!!!|''Mountaineous!!!]] and an ongoing running series of [[The Chipmunks and the Chipettes|''The Chipmunks and the Chipettes]]. A feature live-action film directed by Gladdison was released on October 14, 3015 at Jena Street Theatre in Castineland, Sintopia and was released in the United States on November 3, 3015 by Sintopia Movies. It received 3 million views on its day of release, making it one of the most popular movies based on a television show. Plot In the old cabin house they live in, Carly and Dennis discovered a new house at Rosevia Street in the Castineland neighborhood of Poloskia, which they dreamed of their family having to move there. When the Hexington siblings heard about the new house, they start to feel in different ways. Jordan feels unhappy; Kimberly feels happy about the house but hates to see Jordan unhappy; Riley feels upset; Rowan feels curious; Sabrina feels angry; and Genevieve feels excited. When their parents saw their emotions, they want them to see the house interior. They ride the van to the new house to make the kids feel better. When they take a look inside the house, they still feel the same way. Later, when the movers arrive at their old house, moving their furnitures, Sabrina begins arguing at herself. Rowan starts checking the appliances to see if they're broken or defective. Genevieve travels around the house. Riley starts crying. Kimberly hugs Jordan, while Jordan is doing nothing. By the time their parents suggests them to look around the house, they start to change their feelings and decide to admit the house is okay. The next day, the kids wake up from their bedrooms and tell their parents the house is nice and big, better than the old cabin they used to live in. Everyone feels happy and decided to hang out inside and outside. Characters Main * Jordan C. Hexington '([[Jordan Cassatt|'Jordan Cassatt]]), the third oldest member and the only boy in the Hexington family. He is the only African-American child in the family. He has an enthusiastic personality, and his interests are girls, road signs and astronomy. Not only Jordan is enthusiastic, he does get angry when he does something wrong. He also gets mad at his family when they disagree with him or when he feels betrayed. Jordan also wants his family to stop meddling in his business. He describes his younger sister Kimberly as his partner. In the season 3 episode "Our Only Confident Male Hexington", it reveals that Jordan had gained his confidence away from his self-consciousness. * Kimberly B. Hexington '([[Kimberly Blanding|'Kimberly Blanding]]), the third youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a caring personality, and her interests are boys, children and infants. Kimberly has a same way of feeling as her older brother Jordan. She gets mad when all the other family member buts into her and Jordan's business. In the final season 4 espisode "Jimberly on a Date", Jordan and Kimberly goes to Toronto for Brother-Sister Day as they start to fall in love with each other. But when Kimberly started hanging out with another teenage boy, Jordan becomes jealous. In the season 1 episode "Leave Jimberly Alone", this reveals that Jordan is described as Kimberly's partner. * Riley A. Hexington '''(Riley Anderson), the youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a childish personality, and her interests are dolls, toys, playsets, and stuffed animals. Despite the fact that Riley is childish and likes toys, she wants to be grown up, like her other family member, as revealed in the season 1 episode "Riley Ready". But her parents and even her siblings cannot allow that to happen because she's too young, too little, too childish, not ready, and it might be too dangerous for her. This makes Riley feel angry and left out. Riley describes her older sister Genevieve as her partner. Despite that, she likes looking up with the rest of her family. She had a long-time enemy named Francesca C. Anderson as first mentioned in the first season 3 episode "Riley's Enemy". In the first season 4 episode "Riley's Friend", Riley and Francesca are starting to get along. * 'Rowan B. Hexington '([[Rowan Blanchard|'''Rowan Blanchard]]), the second oldest member of the Hexington family. She has a smart, brainy, nerdy, and intelligent personality, and her interests are science and technology. Rowan is the only family member with obedience, discipline, and can solve any problems of what is going on in her family, the neighborhood, and in school. She goes to school every day and always gets straight A's on her work assignment, homework, and school class projects. In the season 2 episode "Failed to Be Nerdy", Rowan has got an F on her geology project because of her older sister Sabrina got an A on hers and Rowan got jealous, losing her confidence, attitude and reputation. However in such episodes, Rowan describes Sabrina has her partner. But due to Sabrina's personality and mean habits, Rowan chooses her next partners Jordan, Kimberly, Genevieve, and sometimes Riley. * Sabrina C. Hexington '([[Sabrina Carpenter|'Sabrina Carpenter]]), the oldest member of the Hexington family. She has a zany, vicious, and very disrespectful personality, and her interests are scary movies, the color black, and black and white pictures. Not only Sabrina is mean and rude, she does have a heart. She only cares mostly about her family members. She wants to keep her family safe from strangers and harmful environments. Sabrina also gets a few F's, D's, and several C's. In the season 2 episode "Failed to be Nerdy", Sabrina rarely got a B and an A while Rowan got an F, making her younger sister Rowan lose her confidence, attitude and reputation. In the season 4 episode "Tomboy Sabrina to Girly Sabriba", Sabrina chooses to change her personality and attitude by eliminating her tomboyish ways. However in such episodes, Sabrina describes Rowan as her partner. But due to her personality and mean habits, Sabrina chooses to be by herself. * Genevieve H. Hexington '([[G Hannelius|'G Hannelius]]), the second youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a beauty personality, and her interests are fashion, art, entertainment, and performance. Genevieve is the nicest, kindest, and friendliest family member of the Hexingtons and her nickname is G''' or '''Gee. She goes to a different type of school called East Castineland Performing Arts School. Like her older sister Rowan, she gets straight A's on her audition assignment and also like Rowan, she is very obedient. In the season 4 episode "The Family Audition", Genevieve starts losing her friendly side and begins ruining the family's relationship. Genevieve describes Riley as her partner. But because Riley is too young, Genevieve chooses Rowan, Kimberly and Jordan as her next partners. * Carly T. Hexington '''(Carly Tucson), the mother of the Hexington family. She cares much more about her family and she says that her family is much more important than personalities. Carly also gives punishments to some of the family members when they did something wrong. Jordan is described as her favorite family member because he is the only son of the Hexingtons. * 'Dennis M. Hexington '(Dennis Mayton), the father of the Hexington family. He is an African-American man who cares much more about his family, but he feels left out when events are planned because he has to go to work. Kimberly is described as his favorite family member because she cares a lot about her family. '''Recurring * Fiona F. Dinners '''(Fiona Frills), a next door neighbor of the Hexington family and their best friend. She first met the Hexingtons in the pilot episode "A New House", when she saw the family move to her next door house. Fiona describes Genevieve as her favorite Hexington member because she is very friendly and easy to be around. * '''Francesca C. Anderson (Francesca Capaldi), a 12-year-old girl who is a long-time enemy of Riley. She is a same age as Riley, and she lives across the street. In the first season 3 premiere episode "Riley's Enemy", Francesca met Riley at Poloskia Park when Carly is taking Riley home. When Francesca's mother named Elizabeth shows up, Francesca shows up next. She and Riley bump into each other and tackle, causing an intense fight. In the season 3 premiere, it reveals that Riley and Francesca were friends four years ago until they are having a bowling practice at an elementary school field trip and Francesca beat Riley at the game. Francesca describes Jordan as her favorite Hexington member because he told her that he is really good with children, while her second favorite is Kimberly because she is close to Jordan. In the first season 4 episode "Riley's Friend", it is revealed that Riley and Francesca are starting to be friends. Episodes : Main article: List of The Hexingtons episodes In September 3012, to keep all the episodes organized, Sintopia Channel orders creator Timmy Gladdison to group the episodes to 11 releases in three months. The first 11 episodes premieres from January to March, the second 11 from May to July, and the last 11 from September to November. In 3012, the second season episodes premiered every Saturdays from January 4 until August 8. The first episode of season 2 premiered on Wednesday, January 1, 3012. Production When The Hexingtons was announced on Sintopia Channel on November 17, 3010, it was planned to premiere on Sintopia Channel and its supported channels on December 15, 3010 as a 15-minute Christmas short as a holiday presentation, live at the Castineland Chamber. On December 1, 3010, Timmy Gladdison along with his cast and crews starts working on a pilot episode for New Year's Day of 3011 to start premiering on Sintopia Channel. Each seasons of The Hexingtons consist of 33 episodes beginning on January 1 every year until 3014, when season 4 premieres but still consist of 33 episodes. The first season premiered on January 1, 3011 to December 7, 3011. The second season premiered on January 1, 3012 to August 8, 3012. The third season premiered on January 1, 3013 to November 13, 3013. The fourth season premiered on January 8, 3014 to November 12, 3014. In July 30, 3014, the series was renewed for the fifth season. It premiered on March 4, 3015 and ended on January 13, 3016. Coincidentally, Collamerrywood, Cheaper by the Dozen, and The Loud House Show premiered their first episodes of their next seasons on January 21, 3015. This is the first season of the series starting in a different month instead of January. On that time, The Hexingtons became part of Sintopia Channel's new episode airing system called "HexiCollaDozenLoud", following by Collamerrywood, Cheaper by the Dozen, and The Loud House Show ''to keep all the episode airings well-organized. Jordan Cassatt posted on his Twitter page that there will be a fifth season of ''The Hexingtons. Kimberly Blanding posted on her Instagram page that Sintopia Channel is having a cast-to-cast podcast with the casts of The Hexingtons, Collamerrywood, The Loud House Show, and Cheaper by the Dozen. At the end of the fifth season is a 2-part special episode called "The Eyes of the Hex", which premiered on January 6, 3016 for part one and January 13 for part two on Sintopia Channel and HQZ Network, part of Sintopia Channel's New Year's Day Celebration. The Hexingtons was renewed for the sixth season on June 30, 3015, consisting of 33 episodes by Gladdison. It premiered on February 3, 3016. The seventh season, according to Timmy Gladdison, was also announced to the investors of Sintopia Channel possibly for 3017 and will be the possible final season. Back in 3011, The Hexingtons, recommended by Sintopia Channel, was gaining huge amount of United States views that Gladdison was ordered to get to at least nearly ten seasons. The reason why the show will end with season 7 is because Gladdison is preparing for his retirement due to the hard work he has done, which is evidently confirmed that his other TV show, ''95 Degrees Celsius'', will end its run with its third season. Theatrical feature film : Main article: The Hexingtons Movie On March 15, 3015, Timmy Gladdison announced to the investors of Sintopia Channel that there will be a theatrical movie based on The Hexingtons, planning to release in the fall of 3015. Gladdison told Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding to put up a vote on their official Blanding Cassatt website for the fans of Sintopia Channel that the movie would be called three titles: "The Hexingtons Movie", "The Hexingtons Travel the World", or "The Hexington's Family World Trip". The vote began in May 1, 3015 and ended in May 31. On June 2, 3015, the film's official title is "The Hexingtons Movie", which accumulated a total of 935 votes (68% of people), while "The Hexingtons Travel the World" accumulated 676 votes (32% of people) and "The Hexington's Family World Trip" accumulated 345 votes (16% of people). Sintopia Channel announced that the film based on The Hexingtons is set to be released on November 3, 3015 in theaters in the United States. The movie was released before the wide release on October 14, 3015 at Jena Street Theatre in Castineland. The film is produced and distributed by Sintopia Movies and is directed by Timmy Gladdison. The Hexingtons Movie was released in theaters in the United States on November 3, 3015. On its day of release, it received 3 million views, making it one of the most popular movies based on a television show. Category:3011 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Castineland Category:Television series created by Timmy Gladdison Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American teen sitcoms Category:The Hexingtons Category:American children's television series Category:American comedy television series